


O que é a felicidade?

by juliacalasans



Category: Original Work
Genre: Metaphorical, Other, Self Confidence Issues, happiness
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Uma garota que não conhece a felicidade, numa estranha viagem, acaba conhecendo alguém que poderá ajudá-la a encontrar as respostas que tanto procura.





	O que é a felicidade?

A caverna era linda, recheada de cristais. O som de uma cachoeira podia ser ouvido, ao longe, mas eu não tinha a intenção de procurá-la. Eu queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Fitando os cristais, eu refleti que aqueles pontinhos brilhantes deveriam transmitir felicidade a qualquer outra pessoa que estivesse ali. Mas eu só conseguia sentir a infelicidade monótona de sempre. Suspirei desanimada, e apressei o passo.

Andei por horas. Até que, finalmente, cheguei a uma clareira. Era muito bonita, admito. As luzes solares passavam pelo orvalho e criavam uma espécie de mini arco-íris. E, no meio dessa clareira se encontrava uma pequena (e muito discreta) casinha de madeira. Senti-me na chata obrigação de ir lá e bater na porta, pois além de estar cansada eu estava com fome e com sede. Quem sabe o dono da casa fosse bonzinho e me cedesse um quarto.

— Muito bem, criança. Entre e sente-se, estava esperando por você. — Uma voz idosa soou lá de dentro assim que eu bati na porta. Sem muito entusiasmo, dei de ombros e abri a porta. O ambiente era como de uma cabana abandonada. Apesar disso, a temperatura estava quente e amena, e a atmosfera era reconfortante. Peguei uma das cadeiras de madeira que vi no canto da sala e me sentei nela, de frente para o idoso. Este me olhou, e eu pude perceber a luta entre a carranca e o sorriso em seu rosto. Finalmente o sorriso venceu a luta, e ele me direcionou a palavra:

— Vou ser direta. Você tem duas perguntas. Quaisquer perguntas que quiser. Mas apenas duas.

— A pergunta que eu quiser. — Eu afirmei, colocando a mão no queixo.

— Sim. Qualquer pergunta que você quiser. — Ele confirmou. Apertei minha mão contra o queixo, e pus meus lábios em uma linha rígida. Não havia qualquer pergunta que eu tivesse o interesse de fazer. Minha infelicidade e a minha curiosidade entravam em constante atrito, mas não tinha jeito, a infelicidade sempre ganhava. Fiquei ali por intermináveis minutos, até que a única pergunta que me assombrava todos os dias me veio à mente. E ela foi a escolhida.

— O que é a felicidade? — Eu perguntei, um pouco cautelosa, estudando sua reação. Ele me olhou, chocado, e eu acho que ele não esperava esse tipo de pergunta de mim. Seu choque durou um segundo, pois no seguinte ele estava já recomposto. Me encarou profundamente, me deixando desconfortável. E começou a falar:

— Felicidade e alegria não são 100% sinônimos, pra começar. A alegria é muito quebrável e passageira, além de ser involuntária, uma vez que ninguém escolhe ficar alegre. Já a felicidade é mais sólida, mais firme. Claro que existe a felicidade passageira, que é muito semelhante a alegria. Já a felicidade definitiva se refere de um modo geral a sua vida. Ou você _é_ feliz ou você _não_ é feliz.

— Não é fácil, obvio, uma vez que existe uma legião de pessoas infelizes no mundo que nos rodeia. Mas, na minha opinião, se as pessoas parassem de se preocupar e se concentrassem nas coisas belas da vida, se sentiriam extremamente felizes e satisfeitas consigo mesmas. Só é infeliz quem quer ser infeliz. E isso o que eu acho. — Ele terminou, levantando de novo a cabeça para me encarar. Ajeitou os óculos grandes, remexeu-se desconfortável em sua poltrona e me perguntou:

— Minha vez. Vejo em seus olhos uma triste infelicidade injustificada. Fez essa pergunta na intenção de se sentir mais feliz?

— Acho que sim. Eu não consigo sentir felicidade, sabe? Eu me sinto sempre infeliz, infeliz, infeliz. — Eu murmurei, encarando-o com meu olhar interrogador. Ele pareceu incomodado, mas no segundo seguinte estava de novo recomposto. Pegou com dificuldade uma bengala, e com a ajuda dela se levantou, vagarosamente. Começou a caminhar em minha direção, e algo mágico aconteceu.

A cada passo dado, ele rejuvenescia uns dez anos, de forma que quando se sentou ao meu lado aparentava ter a minha idade. Era um belo jovem, com olhos azuis, lábios cheios, cabelos castanhos e corpo atlético. Pegou as minhas mãos frias e envolveu-as em suas mãos quentes e morenas. Abriu a minha mão, colocando algo em sua palma e fechando-a novamente. Sorriu pra mim, e num piscar de olhos ele estava sentado em sua cadeira, de novo idoso.

Abri a mão. Ali estava um belo colar, com uma águia perfeitamente esculpida na madeira do pingente. Olhei pra ele, a confusão tomando meu rosto.

— O que é isso?

— É um presente. Vai te ajudar a se sentir mais feliz, acredite em mim.

— Quem é você? — Eu indaguei. Ele me olhou, e por um momento ele era de novo o jovem que me entregara o colar.

— Suas duas perguntas já acabaram... — Ele disse, estalando os dedos. E tudo se escureceu.

Acordei ofegante e suada. Vi que estava em minha cama, no meu quarto, na minha casa. _Foi só um sonho._ Pensei.

— Feliz Aniversário, filhota! — Minha mãe guinchou, abrindo a porta escandalosamente com uma pequena caixinha nas mãos. Sentou ao meu lado, e me entregou a caixinha. Desembrulhei-a, e dentro dela, lá estava o colar com o pingente da águia que apareceu em meu sonho.

— Mãe, eu me sinto tão feliz... — Foi tudo o que eu pude pronunciar.

 


End file.
